


never thought that is something that could be

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, LLF Comment Project, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: 4 times Rip deals with people thinking he's dating a Legend and 1 time he is actually with one and there's no one around to see.





	never thought that is something that could be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fanfic on Ao3! So excited to reach this milestone. Here's to another 100 fanfics!
> 
>  
> 
> Slight/implied homophobia in a blink and you'll miss it kind of way in the Nate/Rip section.

Somehow, Rip thinks, he really should have seen this coming from the moment he brought the Legends together.

 

Given who’s on the team, it seems like it’s inevitable really.

 

Rip thinks though, he would never have imagined being in this situation with Ray, of all people.

 

Apparently, people in the twenty-first century see things that aren’t really there; perhaps some modern form of ghosts?

 

A hand pats him on his shoulder, bringing Rip out of his thoughts.

 

“Rip, its not a big deal. So, what if people think we’re a couple? It’s not the end of the world.”

 

Ray grins at him with his usual optimism.

 

“Besides, there are worse people who could be mistaken for my boyfriend,” comments Ray.

 

There is something in his voice that catches Rip’s attention.

 

“Sounds like you’ve put some thought into that,” states Rip.

 

Ray just shrugs, unwilling to elaborate on his comment.

 

Well, Rip thinks, if he were into men…Ray would be the best one to date and fall for.

 

\----

 

The next time it happens, its on purpose…mostly.

 

Of course, the people who were supposed to be playing the parts of the undercover couple weren’t able to.

 

Rip is pretty sure Nate got hurt on purpose because he couldn’t handle pretending to be Ray’s boyfriend when he has real feelings for the man.

 

Now he’s undercover with Jax as a couple.

 

Jax leans back in his chair, trying to not look like he was putting space between himself and Rip.

 

He tries to not be offended, really because Rip gets it.

 

Neither would have been the other’s choice for this kind of assignment.

 

But needs must.

 

 _“You two are supposed to be a couple. Act like it,”_ commands Sara over the coms.

 

Rip tries to act like her voice doesn’t do anything for him.

 

From the look on Jax’s face, he doesn’t completely succeed.

 

Letting out a sigh, Jax moves over so and drapes his arm around the back of Rip’s chair as they continue to do surveillance.

 

\----

 

The third time is the charm apparently.

 

Or at least, half the charm because while someone assumed he’s in a relationship, this time its with Amaya and not the woman he wants to be.

 

Rip can admit that much to himself.

 

The speakeasy is louder than expected but it covers the sound of them talking to the others easily.

 

Amaya looks at him with a smile, if he didn’t know better, looks loving but he does know better and knows its her ‘dangerous mission but I’m competent’ smile.

 

Her hand gently strokes his arm as she surveys the people at another table subtly.

 

Rip opens his mouth to say something.

 

But he doesn’t get the chance to.

 

A woman at the table on the other side of them comments. 

 

“I am so sorry to intrude but I need to tell you, you make quite the dashing couple.”

 

Amaya looks at her kindly.

 

“Thank you, we are both glad that you think so.”

 

The woman leaves them to their mission.

 

Smirking at Rip, she picks up her glass and twirls the liquid around.

 

“We both could do a whole lot worse.”

 

\----

 

Dodging blasts coming from the anachronism from the future, Rip tries to get a shot off without hitting Dr. Heywood even though he’s steeled-up.

 

They accidentally got separated from the rest of the team.

 

It took them a few minutes to ditch the dangerous anachronism.

 

Leaning against a wall, Nate pants but still finds it in himself to grin at Rip.

 

“Well that was exciting.”

 

Rip rolls his eyes before gesturing down the side walk.

 

They’re working their way back to the Waverider when a car comes out of nowhere and directly towards them.

 

Quickly, Nate grabs Rip and pulls him to him so they’re standing chest to chest with Nate’s arms around Rip who is holding onto his shirt.

 

They catch their breath as the sudden adrenaline fades away.

 

Then they hear some people making unflattering remarks at what they think are two men in a relationship and showing some public displays of affection.

 

Nate lets go of Rip then takes a couple steps away.  

 

“Do you have a problem with the idea of being in a relationship with—a male?” asks Rip.

 

He doesn’t think that is so if he reads the nature of Ray and Nate’s relationship right.

 

“Nah. The accent is hot but I’m not going to look like I’m going after someone else’s man especially when that person can easily kick my ass.”

 

Before Rip can try to get more from Nate, the other man starts walking off and Rip has to jog to catch up to him.

 

\----

 

The first thing Rip notices when he regains consciousness is the pounding in his head from one hell of a headache.

 

The second thing is the slight movement of the bed.

 

His eyes open immediately because he thought he was alone when he went to bed last night but his memory of the night, it turns out, is mostly a blur.

 

Looking to his right, he sees blonde locks and Rip prays to the high heavens that it isn’t Ava.

 

As if feeling Rip’s gaze on them, the person wakes up.

 

Turns out, he’s in bed with Sara.

 

It’s a fact that he both likes and is terrified by.

 

“Good morning, husband of mine,” says Sara with a smirk on her face.

 

“Husband?  What do you mean husband?” asks Rip whose voice cracks at the end.

 

She looks at him for a few moments before laughing lightly.

 

“You really don’t remember last night, do you?” she asks.

 

Rip shakes his head then instantly regrets it as it makes his headache worse causing Sara to pat him on the shoulder.

 

“Long story short, the team ended up in Vegas in the late 90s’ then we got drunk before deciding to go get married by an Elvis impersonator,” she pauses then smirks again, “Of course, we had to consummate our marriage last night.”

 

As she spoke, he gently nodded along because bits and pieces were coming back.

 

Then he realizes what the last thing she said was.

 

Rip pulls back the covers and looks down at his bare skin before covering himself back up.

 

“For your sake, I hope it was good last night because its not much of a wedding night if the groom can’t remember it in the morning.”

 

“I’m open to repeating last night so you remember it.”

 

He likes that idea, he likes it a lot and its clear that Sara can tell.

 

“Mmm…working up an appetite for breakfast sounds like the best way to start our day,” she states.

 

“I quite agree.”

 

After that, there was no more talking for some time.

 

Later, Rip decides it may not have been the most conventional way to end up with the woman he loves but it is a completely Legend-esque way to and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * Long comments
> 
> * Questions
> 
> * Constructive criticism
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
